Potion d'avenir, potion souvenir
by Lusaka
Summary: Une potion qui permettrait de revivre son passé et de vivre... son avenir. Impossible ? Pas pour Severus Snape. OS complètement improbable. slash SS/HP


**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr.

**Couple :** Severus Snape et Harry Potter 

**Résumé :** Severus Snape est prêt de mettre au point une potion formidable qui lui permettrait de connaître son avenir. Que va-t-il découvrir ?

**Petit post it : **Je vous préviens, ce truc est complètement improbable et irréaliste et inutile et débile, etc... D Mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! C'était juste pour faire une pause dans les HP/DM, parce que les HP/SS restent encore et toujours mon couple favoris. (quoique les Bill/Greyback sont pas loin derrière...)

BREF ! Ne lisez pas ça si vous voulez quelque chose de sérieux. Bisous !!

**

* * *

**

Potion d'avenir, potion souvenir.

Sous la porte des sombres cachots de Poudlard, une faible lueur semblait vouloir grandir et envahir la pièce de l'autre côté. En effet, Severus Snape tournait autour d'un immense chaudron dans lequel une mixture violette fluorescente mijotait, éclairant son visage lugubrement. Il se retourna vers ses établis et prit une pincée de racine d'asphodèle qu'il avait broyé auparavant. Lorsque la poudre toucha la potion, celle-ci prit une teinte beaucoup plus claire, presque transparente.

L'effet s'accentua encore lorsque le maître des potions remua dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, en comptant un nombre précis de tour. Au bout de vingt, le liquide ressemblait à une sorte de menthe à l'eau : un vert transparent très liquide.

Avec un soupir, Snape éteignit le feu et s'essuya les mains, satisfait. Voilà plus de deux ans qu'il cherchait à obtenir ce résultat. Il lui avait déjà fallu une année entière pour réunir les ingrédients nécessaires, puis une autre année pour tester et re-tester cette potion qu'il inventait au fur et à mesure de ses essais. Il avait enfin réussi. Chaque nuit, à la fin de ses cours, durant ses week-end, il avait tout sacrifié pour trouver la recette parfaite.

Il rangea ses outils et les ingrédients puis attrapa une fiole. Il plongea une large louche dans le chaudron et versa le liquide dans le petit récipient qu'il referma précautionneusement. D'après ses calculs, mieux valait être assis pour la tester.

Il sortit donc de son laboratoire et entra dans ses quartiers personnels où il s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil aux accoudoirs épais pour observer la potion à travers le verre de la fiole. Il hésita un instant, se demandant s'il était après tout obligé de la tester tout de suite, mais il fini par la déboucher et tout boire en une seule et longue gorgée.

Rien ne se passa tout d'abord. Mais alors qu'il commençait à froncer les sourcils, croyant avoir de nouveau raté, une brusque fatigue s'empara de lui. Sa tête dodelina et retomba en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil. Son corps se relâcha complètement. La main qui tenait la fiole se desserra et elle alla se briser au sol.

Dans son rêve, il tombait. Du noir l'entourait, sans cesse, tournoyant. Il sombrait. Puis soudain des images apparut. Sa mère, son père, de vieux souvenirs oubliés lui revinrent en mémoire pour disparaître aussitôt. Certains duraient plus longtemps que d'autres, semblant être plus importants. C'était comme des photos mouvantes qui passaient devant ses yeux, épinglées sur ce mur noir et épais qui l'entourait. Comme s'il tombait dans un puit sans fond, sans bruit et sans vent, et qu'on lui livrait le secret de ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Puis, enfin, il tomba brusquement sur un sol de verdure. La scène se passait en plein soleil, mais il ne ressentait aucune chaleur. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était tombé exactement sur un autre corps : le sien, adolescent. Il tenta de s'écarter, mais il ne pouvait bouger. Il semblait prisonnier de ce corps autrefois sien. Il était tombé dedans, et il ne voyait que ce que son corps d'autrefois observait. Ce n'est donc que lorsque le Severus jeune décida de marcher qu'il put enfin bouger, en même temps que lui. Il revivait cette vieille scène.

Son cœur battait. Il allait la revoir… Des rires de jeunes filles lui parvinrent soudain et ses mains se crispèrent. Il avait envie de retourner en arrière, il maudissait les effets de cette potion, se maudissait lui-même de l'avoir inventé. Mais son corps adolescent avançait toujours, et lui, obligé de suivre, aperçu enfin l'origine des éclats de rire.

Une chevelure rousse, chatoyante sous la caresse du soleil, de grands yeux verts pleins de douceur. Il se sentit sourire bêtement. Mais alors qu'il décidait à peine de se laisser aller au plaisir de revivre sa rencontre avec Lily Potter, le tourbillon recommença.

Il quitta son propre corps et repartit dans l'immense trou noir pleins d'images accélérées. Son passé se chevaucha, mélangeant le tout. Il revécu très nettement le moment où Lord Voldemort appliqua la marque sur son bras, l'instant où il parut devant Dumbledore après la mort des Potter, sa promesse de protéger leur fils, et le dernier événement marquant de sa vie : la rentrée de Potter à Poudlard. Il le vit poser le choixpeau sur sa tête et rejoindre les gryffondors.

Et soudain, il se sentit basculer dans le futur. La sensation de pesanteur s'amoindrit et laissa place à une grande fraîcheur qui l'entourait autant que tout ce noir. De nouveaux souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas encore défilaient devant ses yeux. Des têtes inconnues, d'autres trop vues. Il frissonna en apercevant le visage de son ancien maître. Il allait donc revenir ? Il aperçu quelques souvenirs étonnants, pleins de sang, de sorts et de magie.

Severus tâchait de garder ses paupières grandes ouvertes, d'emmagasiner le plus de connaissances possibles. Il ne savait pas encore si la potion lui permettrait de se souvenir de tout cela à son réveil. C'était le but du test… Allait-il pouvoir étonner Trelauwney une fois les effets de sa potion finis ?

Puis soudain, il bascula à nouveau et se retrouva cette fois-ci dans ses cachots. La peur lui broyait le ventre, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Mais cette peur ne lui appartenait pas. C'était celle de son corps, adulte, plus âgé de quelques années. Instinctivement il sentait qu'il avait fait un saut de six ans dans l'avenir. Et présentement, Snape corrigeait des copies, rapidement, cette peur coincée entre deux boyaux.

Severus voulu encore se dégager de son corps pour pouvoir observer la scène de loin, d'un autre point de vue, mais là encore, il ne pouvait bouger. Agacé d'être obligé de lire lui aussi des copies d'élèves dont il ne connaissait même pas les noms, il songeait déjà auxbingrédients qui permettraient de régler ce petit inconvénient.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Le ventre de Snape se crispa un peu plus si possible, et Severus s'interrogea sur les raisons de ces craintes.

- Entrez !

Snape posa sa plume et croisa ses mains sous son menton alors qu'un jeune homme entrait dans la salle. Severus eut d'abord un sursaut de frayeur : James Potter se tenait face à lui ! C'était impossible. Cet abruti était mort, et il semblait peu probable qu'en six ans de temps, un sorcier ait inventé une potion faisant revivre les morts. Alors qu'est-ce que James Potter faisait dans son bureau ?

C'est en voyant l'uniforme de l'élève qu'il comprit son erreur et fut simplement abasourdi de reconnaître Harry Potter. Le visage rond de son élève de onze ans s'était nettement allongé, sa carrure était bien plus forte, son regard dur. Dans ce futur souvenir, le jeune homme était donc en sixième année. Intérieurement, Severus soupira de soulagement. Si James Potter retrouvait la vie, il ne donnait pas cher de la sienne.

- Est-ce que je peux vous parler ?

La voix grave du brun fit frissonner le professeur Snape qui se leva.

- Est-ce important ?

- Je le crois oui.

- Fermez la porte.

Ses principes avaient donc bien changé en six ans, remarqua Severus en ricanant intérieurement. Il acceptait de discuter avec un élève de Gryffondor et s'enfermait en plus avec lui. Peut-être qu'il se ramollissait, avec l'âge. Ça serait sans doute quelque chose à surveiller…

- C'est à propos de Malfoy, Monsieur, commença Potter. Je suis persuadé qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, et…

- Et vous n'avez absolument aucune raison de vous en soucier, coupa-t-il.

- Peut-être, mais je…

- Suffit Potter. Je vous serai reconnaissant de vous occuper de vos études plutôt que de ce que fait Monsieur Malfoy.

- Je suis sûr que vous savez tout ! siffla le jeune arrogant. Il prépare quelque chose, j'en suis sûr ! Il va rejoindre Voldemort, si ce n'est déjà fait !

Le corps de Snape bougea légèrement sous l'effet de cette peur et il se mit à parler. Mais à l'intérieur, Severus n'écoutait plus. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre le glaçait d'effroi. Ainsi, il avait bien vu dans le tourbillon noir : Voldemort allait revenir. Mais quand ? Comment ? Par quelle magie ? Il essaya une nouvelle fois de sortir de ce corps qui l'embarrassait. Il voulait aller explorer le reste du château, chercher Dumbledore, comprendre.

Mais il fut bien obligé de revenir à la scène lorsque le ton monta.

- Vous le protégez ! Qui me dit que vous aussi vous n'êtes pas…

- Taisez-vous Potter, siffla Snape. Vous allez dire une lourde bêtise.

Le brun se tut et le fixa d'un regard noir. En son for intérieur, Severus se surprit à prier pour qu'il se souvienne de cette réplique après son réveil. Clouer le bec à Potter faisait un bien fou. Les deux hommes s'observèrent en chien de faïence quelques instants. Et soudain, sans que Severus ne put comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les yeux verts à l'éclat si attirant s'adoucirent et un léger sourire timide apparu sur le visage de l'élève qu'il devait protéger envers tout et contre tout.

- Vous vous souvenez de ce cours d'occlumencie où…

- J'essaye d'oublier ce genre de détail agaçant Potter, coupa Snape.

Mais Severus aurait aimé savoir, car lui ne se souvenait de rien ! D'autant plus que le regard si doux posé sur lui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, la peur était toujours là, mêlée à un peu d'appréhension. Et vraiment, Severus n'aimait pas ça. Il espérait vivement que les effets de la potion prennent fin.

L'ambiance avait nettement changé dans le cachot. D'électrique, elle était passée à calme et timide. Presque… tendre. Oui, si Severus ne se connaissait pas si bien, il jurerait avoir une attitude tendre envers le brun.

- C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte de votre… charme, murmura soudain son élève devant lui.

Severus s'étrangla. Non… La potion se moquait de lui ! Ceci ne pouvait pas être son avenir ! Il avait encore sans doute oublié quelques détails, quelques ingrédients primordiaux. Il s'était lui-même projeté dans une dimension parallèle, impossible, irréalisable, mais certainement pas dans son futur ! Jamais une telle scène ne se passerait entre le fils de son pire ennemi et…

Toutes ses pensées s'arrêtèrent. Son corps s'était brusquement penché en avant et avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de Potter. Il l'embrassait. Non… son "lui futur" embrassait un "Potter futur". Leurs langues se touchèrent, lui envoyant une décharge électrique dans le dos. Il s'avança davantage, collant son corps contre celui du jeune homme qui n'était pas en reste : deux mains vinrent se poser autour de sa nuque tandis qu'il enlaçait lui-même la taille de son élève. Une question brûla son esprit : où et quand Potter avait-il trouvé cette carrure et ces muscles si saillants ? Et surtout : que c'était-il passé lors de ce cours d'occlumencie pour que Potter se rende compte de son charme ? Et… mais depuis quand donnait-il des cours d'occlumencie à ce jeune prétentieux ?

Alors que Severus se posait toute sorte de questions, horrifié de ressentir les émotions de son propre corps, sa main glissa sous le pull d'Harry. La peau était douce. Il sentit une fine ligne de poils sous ses doigts tandis que son autre main entraînait le brun vers son bureau. Il n'allait quand même pas…

Malheureusement si. Potter se cambra contre la table et leur aine se touchèrent.

- Mmmh…

- Ne gémissez pas si impudemment, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres rougies d'Harry.

- Mmmh !!

- Petit insolent.

Il ricanait ! Snape ricanait ! Severus avait presque envie de pleurer. Où était passée le ténébreux professeur de potion qui critiquait les gryffondors et leur enlevait des points ? Le retour de Voldemort lui avait-il fait perdre l'esprit ?

La main qui s'occupait des boutons de chaires sous la chemise redescendit pour défaire le pantalon de l'élève qui glissa au sol.

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance d'écarter les jambes, Potter ?

Severus ne reconnaissait plus sa voix : sourde, profonde, sensuelle. Les iris verts s'enflammèrent à cette phrase. Potter s'assit complètement sur le bureau et écarta les hanches. Les mains toujours posées dans le cou de son professeur, il l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser enflammé. Lorsque les doigts agiles du jeune homme s'affairèrent autour de sa ceinture, Severus pria pour que le tourbillon l'emporte à nouveau et fasse cesser ce souvenir intolérable.

Mais la potion semblait vouloir le laisser vivre ce futur improbable jusqu'au bout. Les vêtements volaient autour d'eux, tranquillement, comme si tout cela était naturel.

Cette pensée fit frissonner Severus : était-ce là leur première fois ? Allait-il prendre l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses avec son pire élève sur son bureau lors des six prochaines années de sa vie ?

Bientôt, il put sentir son propre corps nu se presser contre celui de son étudiant. Une main enroulait son sexe, lui tenait chaud, le frottait et l'excitait.

L'esprit bien loin de tout, Snape se pencha et embrassa Potter, le laissant le masturber sans rien dire. Leurs soupirs se mêlaient, leurs joues rougissaient sous l'effet de la chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs corps nus.

La peur du professeur était toujours là, et Severus commença à comprendre d'où elle venait, car à présent, il la ressentait lui-même : quelles allaient être les conséquences de cet acte ? Parviendrait-il à le cacher à Voldemort ? Dumbledore allait-il l'apprendre ?

Même sans être à son époque réelle, Severus comprenait toutes ces questions, et s'inquiétait même pour son "lui" plus âgé. Après tout… c'était son avenir, même s'il se refusait à le croire.

Il crut cependant défaillir lorsque Snape écarta la main de Potter pour positionner son sexe contre les fesses de l'élève.

- Allez-y, murmura celui-ci.

Le vert du regard lubrique le pénétra de haut en bas, et il poussa un grognement en entrant dans le corps chaud du jeune homme. Ils gémirent de concert, appréciant cette nouvelle sensation qui se décuplait à chaque coup de rein.

Coincé dans son propre corps, Severus s'affolait. Où avait-il appris à… Et… comment pouvait-il ressentir tout cela à la fois ? Il semblait pourtant sûr de lui, pilonnant le jeune Potter avec force et maîtrise de soi. Une fine pellicule de sueur commença à recouvrir le torse du gryffondor. Snape se pencha et lui vola un baiser. Au même moment, la jouissance atteignit son paroxysme. Un cri unique s'échappa de leurs deux bouches.

S'ensuivit un silence grave et plein d'une lourde réalité.

- De quel camp êtes-vous ? murmura alors la voix chaude et profonde d'Harry.

Severus n'eut jamais l'occasion d'entendre la réponse, car c'est à cet instant que la potion décida de le ramener dans le tourbillon noir de souvenirs. Il quitta les cachots dans un état second, tâchant de ne plus penser à ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et le fils de cet abruti de Potter… le fils de la femme qu'il… Non. Il nageait en plein cauchemar. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait nier l'existence des frissons qui l'avaient parcourut au moment où il pénétrait les chaires si étroites du jeune présomptueux. Cette fois, il en venait à espérer que la potion ne lui laisse aucun souvenir de tout ce qu'il apprenait lors de ce voyage dans le temps.

Le tourbillon le ramena à la réalité des choses, lui collant un souvenir plus coriace sous les yeux. Une nouvelle scène avec Voldemort. L'avenir n'allait pas être tout rose, visiblement.

Soudain, il tomba de nouveau, sur un sol froid, mouillé. La scène était gelée, son corps tendu à l'extrême, courbé. Il comprit très rapidement que le temps semblait arrêté. C'est lorsque Nagini entra dans son champ de vision, tous crocs dehors, qu'il comprit qu'il était en train de vivre sa mort, au ralenti. Le sifflement qu'il entendait était encore le résonnement affreux de l'ordre que Voldemort venait de donner à son serpent.

Le cœur de Snape ne battait déjà plus, paralysé par la peur. Du rouge éclata sous ses yeux, il aperçu les capes sombres de son ancien maître quitter la pièce. Où était-il ? A quelle époque ? Quel âge avait-il ? Etait-ce vraiment là sa mort ? Si misérable ? Si seul ?

Le temps reprit soudain son office. Il tomba rudement au sol, la vue brouillée par le sang. Nagini quitta la pièce en sifflant outrageusement. Son cœur rebattait, mais faiblement. Son corps plus âgé leva une main ensanglantée à hauteur de ses yeux. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits. Quelqu'un venait. Il ne mourrait donc pas seul.

C'est Potter qui s'offrit à son regard. Snape se mit à parler, mais à l'intérieur, Severus n'entendait plus rien. Il était pourtant encore dans son corps, en train de mourir, face à l'homme qu'il venait de prendre sur son bureau. Combien de temps s'était écoulé entre ces deux souvenirs ? Combien d'événements avait-il raté ?

Il eut soudain l'impression de se vider tandis qu'une fumée blanche sortait de son propre corps et pénétrait une petite fiole tendue au-dessus de lui. Il se vidait, et en même temps, Severus sentit son esprit s'embuer, s'éloigner de la scène. Il quittait ce corps mourant et réintégrait doucement le sien, celui de son époque, dans son fauteuil.

Mais avant de disparaître complètement, il vit une dernière fois, de face, le regard vert brillant et pétillant de Potter où trop de choses se bousculaient.

Et brutalement, il se réveilla. Sa tête se redressa, il ouvrit les yeux et bascula en avant pour tomber à genoux au sol. Tout tanguait autour de lui. Il s'appuya sur les mains pour se relever et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil lourdement.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-il.

Un mal de tête épouvantable l'envahit à ces premières paroles. En titubant, il se leva pour aller chercher une potion anti-douleur. Une fois celle-ci bue, il se sentit plus calme. Il constata alors que deux heures s'étaient écoulées pendant son sommeil, et qu'il était désormais temps de se rendre à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

En chemin, il repensa à cette expérience, et constata avec déception qu'aucun souvenir ne lui revenait en mémoire. Il avait pourtant la très nette sensation de savoir des choses, d'avoir déjà vécu le moment même qu'il vivait, mais rien de précis ne lui revenait.

Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit trois jeunes serpentards discuter. Il allait leur dire que l'heure n'était pas au bavardage et qu'une journée de cours les attendait, lorsqu'il aperçut l'objet de leur discussion : un tout petit serpent dans une cage.

Une terrible sensation d'angoisse s'empara alors de lui, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, et tétanisé par cette peur, il fit demi tour pour prendre un autre chemin.

Il était abasourdi. Il n'avait jamais eu peur d'aucun serpent, c'était même l'emblème de sa maison, et il en était fier ! Etait-ce un souvenir qui lui laissait cette sensation ?

Le chemin qu'il avait finalement emprunté le fit passer devant le bureau du directeur, qu'il croisa, marchant en direction de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore se mit à faire la conversation, tranquillement, jusqu'à la salle où leur table les attendait. Mais alors que le serpentard s'escrimait à garder un visage totalement impassible en se servant des petits pois, son supérieur se tourna vers lui :

- Severus ! Vous me cachez quelque chose, déclara Dumbledore en faisant pétiller ses yeux de malice.

Prit d'abord au dépourvu, le maître des potions se reprit et décida de parler de son expérience avec sincérité.

- Je le crains oui, reconnut-il en regardant un point fixe loin devant lui. Mais ne me souvenant pas moi-même de ce dont je devrais vous avertir, vous me voyez désolé de ne pouvoir vous mettre au courant.

- Ah ah ! s'enthousiasma le directeur. Aurait-ce un rapport avec votre potion miracle ?

- Quelle potion miracle ? lança Minerva McGonagal d'une voix claire en s'asseyant à côté de Snape.

- Severus m'avait parlé, il y a de ça un moment je crois, d'une potion qu'il comptait inventer et dont les effets promettaient d'être surprenants !

- De quoi s'agissait-il ?

- Vous connaissez sans doute la théorie qui affirme que nous autres, sorciers, à notre naissance, nous vivons en quelques secondes toute notre vie, mais n'en gardons aucun souvenir dès que nous ouvrons les yeux pour la première fois.

- Ah oui, j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Mais je suis étonnée que vous lui apportiez un quelconque crédit. Ne sont-ce pas là que des fables Albus ?

- Ma foi, ma chère, sourit le directeur, ne me souvenant absolument pas de ma naissance, je ne saurais vous dire. Mais Severus, poursuivez.

- Et bien, je voulais créer une potion qui permettrait à quiconque le voudrait de revivre cette seconde, mais au ralentis, pour bien avoir le temps de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

- Et ça marche ? s'étonna Minerva.

- Je crois.

- Mais… mais vous êtes un génie !

- Merci Minerva, malheureusement, je crois que cette potion a encore quelques défauts, qu'il faudrait corriger.

- Lesquels ? demanda Albus.

- Et bien, par exemple, celui de ne laisser aucun souvenir de ce qu'on a vu, en dehors de quelques impressions… plutôt mauvaises en ce qui me concerne.

- Ah, vraiment ?

- Oui. Mais je… Aaaaah !

Dumbledore et Minerva sursautèrent, comme la plupart des professeurs en train de manger, et se tournèrent vers Severus. Celui-ci avait lâché sa cuillère de petits pois, et fixait d'un air scandalisé un tout jeune élève de première année aux cheveux noirs hirsutes.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Severus ? l'interrogea Albus.

- Je… Je ne crois pas, non.

- Quelque chose vient de vous revenir ? demanda Minerva complètement surexcitée par l'événement.

- Une simple sensation… assez désagréable… qui concernerait… Potter.

- Potter ?

- Potter ?

- Oui, acquiesça gravement Severus en reprenant sa cuillère.

Dumbledore tourna un regard interrogateur en direction de la table des gryffondors où tous ses occupants mangeaient, insouciants et joyeux.

- Il me semble…, commença Snape en hésitant, il me semble que quelque chose d'important va se passer. De très important.

- Avec Potter ? murmura le directeur sans quitter le jeune élève des yeux.

- Pas seulement… Un autre événement… grave.

- Severus, chuchota Minerva qui le fixait depuis son sursaut. C'est horrible… mais tu me fais penser à Sibylle.

Snape se tourna brusquement vers elle pour lui lancer le regard le plus noir qu'il put, avant de retourner à ses petits pois. Il prit alors la sage décision de ne plus jamais tester cette maudite potion, et de ne plus en parler à personne. Et même le regard vert lumineux et attirant de Potter n'y changerait rien ! ……….

Vert ? …….…

Lumineux ?? …….….

Attirant ?? ………….

Se rendant soudain compte de ses pensées, Severus Snape quitta précipitamment la table sans prendre le temps de s'excuser, et se fit porter pâle pour le reste de la journée.

**THE END **

* * *

_Ben non, j'ai même pas honte dites donc ! _

_Blague à part : le chapitre 11 de Break the ice arrive bientôt. Bisous et merci d'avoir lu !!_


End file.
